<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【KK】猫耳受难记（完）-鹤唳 by 鹤唳kkk (Kim_heli)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311481">【KK】猫耳受难记（完）-鹤唳</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kim_heli/pseuds/%E9%B9%A4%E5%94%B3kkk'>鹤唳kkk (Kim_heli)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>KinKi Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:13:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kim_heli/pseuds/%E9%B9%A4%E5%94%B3kkk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p> 什么！烤火的时候被烧焦了耳朵毛？温馨小故事一则。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【KK】猫耳受难记（完）-鹤唳</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>作者：鹤唳</p><p> </p><p>注：兽人世界设定，文章情节与真人无关，祝阅读愉快。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="postwrapper box wid700">
<p></p><div class="block article">
<p></p><div class="main">
<p></p><div class="content">
<p></p><div class="text"><p> </p><p>1.</p><p>“光一，快醒醒，光一！”</p><p> </p><p>执行导演小原哲夫赶紧拔了取暖器插头，推了推蜷在椅子上睡着的人，空气中已经弥漫着淡淡的焦糊味。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯唔……呃啊！我的耳朵！”</p><p> </p><p>刚睡醒的小主演堂本光一吓得毛都炸了，摸着自己被烤糊了毛的猫耳朵，哀哀戚戚蹲在椅子上，凑近了全组共用的化妆镜猛看。</p><p> </p><p>“完了完了，这里烤糊了，遮也遮不住，不要啊，这里的毛好重要的。”</p><p> </p><p>一个人念还不够，小主演又苦着脸拉过执行导演哭诉一周后就要公演，耳朵秃了怎么遮，尾巴尖不安地在椅背上拍来拍去。</p><p> </p><p>“没事没事，已经叫他们去叫医生了，马上就来，你先用冰敷一敷。“</p><p> </p><p>2.</p><p>堂本光一这张脸，现在还未必有多少人认识，但执行导演知道，他能红。</p><p> </p><p>演剧界被上三家把持得太久，许多做法早已跟不上现在的时代，光是傲慢的家族传承就已经挡住了许多新生力量。</p><p> </p><p>执行导演第一眼见到堂本光一的时候，就知道，只要辅助一点运气，这个年轻人会改变演剧界的未来，他能带领这些没有出身也依然热爱着舞台的人，在这个行业走下去。</p><p> </p><p>这次合作的剧目排练很苦，在保证健康的基础上，几乎每个人都在主动承担更多的任务。而消耗最大的，还要属不断要做出激烈表演的小主演。</p><p> </p><p>但小主演从不抱怨，他总是第一个来，最后一个走，甚至曾经和舞台编剧就“人性与兽性”、“究竟什么是真实”这种几乎要上升到哲学高度的问题，在剧院后台彻夜讨论。无论是对舞台的热爱还是对自己的严苛都让已经在演剧界沉浮多年的导演折服。</p><p> </p><p>烤糊了耳朵毛这事，说到底也是因为预算有限。</p><p> </p><p>为了做出他们自己心里的完美剧目，他们到处筹资，招募同样年轻的工作人员，不知运作了多久，才勉强在上三家经营的夹缝里落实了项目，开始彩排。</p><p> </p><p>但他们租了场地，开了照明和舞台特效器械，就再付不起排练时满场空调的电费。于是场务搞了几个小型取暖器来大家轮流烤，结果轮到小主演的时候，那一周他几乎是连轴转，累到直接蜷在硬邦邦的直背椅上睡着了。</p><p> </p><p>等执行导演发现的时候，光一的耳朵毛都被烤得冒烟又打卷了。</p><p> </p><p>3.</p><p>“堂本医生来了。”导演助理小跑着请来了剧组医生。随之而来的还有担心主演的舞台监督国分太一和造型师松冈优子等一众工作人员。</p><p><br/>
剧组没钱请专职医生，只有个兼职的医生偶尔过来现场，基本职责就是坐在保姆车上翘着脚翻杂志。</p><p> </p><p>说是兼职医生，其实只有选角导演知道是怎么回事，他当时正在一家居酒屋和老板兼好友抱怨手里的新剧目预算有限，已经开始排练了还没找到专职医生，担心刚开始的排练就此夭折的时候，旁边一直埋头吃炸虾天妇罗的圆圆脸年轻人吃好了抹抹嘴。</p><p> </p><p>“缺个医生吗？我可以去兼职。再把你刚才说的便当带我一份就好。”</p><p> </p><p>……选角导演在哭诉没有专职医生之前，确实大肆赞美了一番剧组的咖喱汉堡肉便当格外好吃，米饭里还会配一颗老板亲手腌制的梅子，是参演人员前田桑自家店铺出品的特制便当。</p><p> </p><p>选角导演多年专职忽悠，不，挖掘新人，在生活中也惯会用词，把一份咖喱便当描绘得直叫人流口水。选角导演看着年轻人殷切的眼神，默默担心自己日后会不会被控诉便当欺诈。</p><p> </p><p>选角导演回忆了一下便当的味道，压下了内心的愧疚感，前田桑不仅为人温柔和善，便当也是无比美味，当时选角导演在心里默默的对这位慈爱的女性拜了一拜，赌一把了，选角导演义无反顾地朝医生说：</p><p> </p><p>“完全没问题”</p><p> </p><p>虽然这年轻的医生看起来很不靠谱的样子，但第二天入职时候，拿出的履历倒是让人心悦诚服，选角导演第一次看到履历上的院校名称与学术头衔的时候，反复确认了好几遍面前的人不是简历造假犯。</p><p> </p><p>“欸，因为我超爱吃咖喱汉堡肉啊。”</p><p> </p><p>被问到为什么会同意来这个小剧团做医生的时候，医生睁圆了眼睛无辜地说。</p><p> </p><p>医生从来不穿白色制服，总是穿花里胡哨样式繁复的服饰，说是裙子也不是裙子，说是裤子又看不出裤腿，也从来不像其他的雄性兽人一样露出尾巴，还喜欢戴各种各样的帽子。</p><p> </p><p>大家伙只能从他偶尔露出的圆圆耳朵判断，他是只小熊猫。</p><p> </p><p>不过巧合的是，这医生也姓堂本，全虹国只有不到五千个的堂本，竟然在这小剧场里就有两个，饶是医生和主演长得十分不像，也还是经常被新来的工作人员误以为是兄弟。</p><p> </p><p>4.</p><p>“医生医生，你看我这秃了的地方，以后还能长出来吗？”</p><p><br/>
翻杂志不知不觉睡过去的小熊猫医生被从保姆车上叫下来的时候还有些懵，睡眼惺忪地进了休息室，看见毛都卷了的光一笑得直打跌。那与医生小小身体十分不成比例的巨大笑声在空旷的剧场里回荡了好几个来回。</p><p><br/>
“我说，干脆这部剧不要叫无尽惊喜了，改成无尽惊吓吧。飞天的时候你把帽子一摘，原来是个秃子！”</p><p><br/>
小熊猫医生一边揶揄着主演，一边从浑身不知道哪个口袋里变魔术似地摸出碘酒和棉签，还有几块敷料，利落地开始处理创口。</p><p><br/>
“嘶——”<br/>
<br/>
上学时候好好听过兽族生理知识百科的人都该知道，耳朵是猫族最敏感的位置，即使旁人都看得出医生已经把动作放到最轻了，猫主演还是痛得顺着牙缝倒吸凉气。</p><p> </p><p>5.</p><p>“堂本医生，麻烦您轻点。”</p><p> </p><p>主演的一众后辈从休息室门口探头进来，哀切恳求，几个人人均比主演和医生起码高一个头的小伙子把走廊堵得水泄不通。</p><p> </p><p>小熊猫医生抽了抽鼻子，又看了看众人的耳朵，感情除了他和猫主演这两个无害的“小型动物”，剩下的全是老虎和狮子之类的猛兽，还有一只傻不拉几的哈士奇咧嘴笑得正开心。</p><p> </p><p>现下几只猛男都捏着衣角，像大型犬似的，替这只耳朵秃了毛的小黑猫围着医生问来问去，小熊猫医生闻到浓郁的猛兽气息，本能有些防范，手背一绷，棉棒刮擦过创口中心。</p><p> </p><p>“嘶，好痛！”黑猫主演抓住桌沿，试图缓解一点头上的疼痛，完全没注意到，情急之下自己的尾巴缠住的不是椅背，而是医生的腿。</p><p> </p><p>“医生，麻烦您轻点。”几只猛男又齐声说。</p><p> </p><p>小熊猫医生被这诡异的场景激得一阵恶寒，后颈毛都立了起来，尖锐的虎牙从唇角显出了形状。</p><p> </p><p>不怪医生，任哪个食草动物被一群猛兽围着求情也会这么不适应的，虽然兽人相食这种野蛮行径在现代社会早已被严令禁止，但是血管里流传野兽本能还是让他毛茸茸的尾巴都抖了几下。</p><p> </p><p>6.<br/>
小熊猫医生看着黑猫主演逐渐收缩的瞳孔和无袖背心下绷紧的肌肉，搁下手里的棉签，在身上东摸西摸，最后从胸前的小口袋里掏出一颗糖。</p><p><br/>
透明的糖纸，包着浅黄色的糖果，是杂货店里常见的柠檬果汁糖，一颗硬币就可以换一小把。</p><p><br/>
“止痛剂，吃一颗就好了。”</p><p><br/>
“绝对是在……”</p><p> </p><p>敷衍我吧，后半句被黑猫主演吞进了嘴里，连带着被塞进嘴的，还有没剥糖纸的柠檬糖。</p><p><br/>
“闭嘴，忍着。”</p><p> </p><p>被一直软绵绵的小熊猫医生用冷冷的眼风扫过，黑猫主演吓得缠在医生腿上的尾巴又紧了紧，把小熊猫医生勒得向前踉跄了一下。</p><p> </p><p>7.</p><p>诶，忘了啊，小熊猫医生有起床气的，怕是才清醒过来要发作。在一旁修改备忘录的舞台监督太一脑中警铃大作，连忙从背后扯了扯导演的衣服，又朝捏着定型喷雾的造型师打了个手势，带着主演的一票猛男小弟迅速从案发现场溜走了，并在备忘录上又记下了一笔。</p><p><br/>
“综合排练第24天，天气晴，主演的毛被烤焦了，医生被叫醒了，医生有起床气，希望主演好运。”</p><p><br/>
太一咬着笔想了想，又补了一句。</p><p> </p><p>“医生的耳朵好圆好可爱。”</p><p> </p><p>8.</p><p>小熊猫医生消毒并包扎好伤口，把乱七八糟的用具揣回各个口袋里，伸出手，在主演的生理弱点——后颈一捏，被捏住后颈皮的黑猫主演顿时软成一只娃娃机里的玩偶，两只毛茸茸的耳朵耷拉下来成机翼状。</p><p> </p><p>“把你的尾巴拿下去。”小熊猫医生抖了抖膝盖。</p><p> </p><p>保持着飞机耳的黑猫主演侧头向下一看，顿时从头红到了脚，他的尾巴正缠在小熊猫医生的腿弯处，而不是他以为的椅子靠背。</p><p><br/>
“抱歉！请原谅我，实在很抱歉。”黑猫主演的耳朵不安地抖了抖。</p><p> </p><p>“你是故意的吧？”小熊猫医生放开了捏着主演后颈的手。</p><p> </p><p>“啊？什么？”黑猫主演绝对听到了，抬头打了个哈哈试图蒙混过关。</p><p> </p><p>“我说，你，尾巴，是故意的吧。”小熊猫医生放慢语速，一字一顿地重复了一遍。</p><p> </p><p>黑猫主演头顶的耳朵向两边转动过去，摆出努力思考的无辜样子。</p><p> </p><p>“刚，你在说什么。”名叫光一的主演突然正色，叫起医生的名字，吓了医生一跳。“猫尾巴有它自己的想法，我怎么知道它是不是故意的。”</p><p> </p><p>小熊猫医生堂本刚一时气结，伸手狠狠弹了弹堂本光一没受伤那只耳朵，后者像只真正的猫一样原地起飞，挂在了储物柜上。</p><p> </p><p>“你下来。”小熊猫伸出手指指着墙上的人。</p><p> </p><p>“我不。导演救命啊，家暴了！”黑猫主演依靠惊人的臂力挂在天花板一隅，理直气壮地拒绝了。</p><p> </p><p>“家暴什么家暴！才约会过三次，谁和你是一家。”小熊猫医生露出尖利的小虎牙，抄起抱枕进行了数轮枕头攻击未果。</p><p> </p><p>9.</p><p>蹲在门口的舞台监督听到这段对话露出了满意的笑容，合上了谁也不知道他写了些什么的备忘录。</p><p> </p><p>“今天已经很晚了，大家就先收工吧，正好我和编剧、导演再讨论讨论剧本。”舞台监督用温柔的语气宣布。</p><p> </p><p>“收工咯！”一众猛男欢呼起来，顿时把他们耳朵毛秃了的主演忘得一干二净，高高兴兴争先邀请造型师优子小姐去吃晚饭。</p><p> </p><p>舞台监督火速纠集了编剧和导演三个人一起蹲在休息室门口听壁角，人手一个剧本卷成的喇叭贴在墙上。</p><p> </p><p>外面路灯依次亮了，雪花纷纷扬扬飘落，寒冷的冬日夜晚，正是谈个恋爱的好季节。</p><p> </p><p>=================全文end===============</p><p>【作者有话说】：对没错又是正文不写挖坑不填，另起炉灶的摸鱼之作（骄傲点头。兽耳好萌，我真的忍不住！！我想摸小黑猫的后脑勺和小熊猫毛茸茸的尾巴！！！！</p></div></div></div></div><div class="page">
<p></p></div></div><div class="footer">
  <p><br/>
<span>©</span> <a href="https://kim-heli.lofter.com/">鹤唳</a> | Powered by <a href="//www.lofter.com">LOFTER</a></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>